The Legend of Zelda: After all this time
by xXDr7upXx
Summary: After the events in twilight princess link is struggling to cope with the loss of his best friend. Will our hero ever be reunited with Midna
1. The dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda Twilight princess or it's characters it is owned by Nintendo****, i simply wright this to satisfy my hobby.**

Without further ado, enjoy!

Chapter 1

The Dream

"Whats going on?" Link thought as he awoke in Hyrule field. As link stood up in his wolf form, he noticed there was nothing in the field but him.

No bokoblins wandering around or kargoroks flying overhead, just him. LINK!!! He spun around suddenly and saw midna being held overhead by none other than ganon. Link growled at ganon but he simply laughed at link saying "Puny mut, you stand no chance against me!" Link jumped at ganon but was kicked away easily. "You'll have to try harder than that if you want to save your priceless Midna!". Then link was falling, faster and faster until he suddenly hit the ground. He was in the mirror chamber. "No... please not again!" thought link as he saw midna on the steps of the portal. He started running now in his human form, trying to stop what he knew was coming but no matter how fast he ran he wouldn't make it in time.

He saw the tear slowly floating towards the mirror.

Then as the tear touched the mirror, link was in a strange room he didn't recognize. Everything was grey and misty ,and in the center of the room was a door that lead to nowhere. Link slowly approached the door and opened it and on the other side was a dark figure that wore all black.

He had red eyes and silver hair but he looked a lot like link. Before link had a chance to move the dark figure stabed him through the stomach.

Link fell to the ground and closed his eyes but all he saw was midna looking back at him. She was smiling at him and seemed to be saying something that he couldn't hear.

Then link started falling again. He fell for what seemed like hours until suddenly came face to face with ganon back in hyrule field. Midna was nowhere to be seen. Link drew his sword and ran at ganon. As he drew closer he saw ganon smiling and at that moment link wanted nothing more than to run him through with the blade of evil's bane. At the last second before link struck ganon down the world faded to black and he heard him laughing. "Pitiful boy, you never had a chance". And then link was on the ground, bleeding from a gash in his side and he heard midna's scream.

Link shot upright in his bed. In a cold sweat he remembered the dream... and... **her **scream. It pained him to think of her, it made his chest ache and breathing nearly impossible. He lay back in his bed and the strong, hero chosen by the gods, cried. "Midna" he whispered

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that concludes chapter one, I know it was short but this my first fic and I thought i would take a crack at it.

As with any wrighter on this site reviews are appreciated and not just the kind ones (although they are extra nice) if you have any criticism or ideas for where to take the story i would love to hear it but please don't be mean.

I would love to hear from you so just leave a comment even if its just to say "I like cookies!" It lets me know your there and reading this random stuff i put out. Thank you all and see you in the next one!


	2. Emotions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda Twilight princess or it's characters, they are owned by Nintendo. I simply do this to satisfy my hobby.**

**Now without further ado, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Emotions

Life in the Twilight realm was... boring. The problem wasn't the lack of problems that needed to be resolved. It was the lack of interesting problems. For Midna, the quest had been new and exciting, not just a monotonous slog through daily life like it was now. As queen she had one simple duty, to listen to problems and make a decision "for the betterment of her realm". It seemed nice at first but now... It was just a chore.

The issue was that, because of the lack of stimulation, she often found her mind wandering back to certain memories of a stupid light worlder. It had been a month since the mirror was shattered and their connection was severed forever.

"Why did I have to be so stupid." She sighed as she held her head in her hands.

"Excuse me please ,but what do you mean princess?" one of the many council members asked.

Midna's eyes widened as she realised she had said that out loud and quickly tried to cover her tracks by saying "It was nothing, please carry on". The council member shrugged and continued talking about renovations to the the fountain in the city square.

Midna could care less about the renovations and as she stoped listening, her mind started to wander back to the mirror chamber.

There she was, standing on the steps of the portal. She was about to say three simple words. I love you. But as she was saying them... they just got stuck. Instead out came "I , see you later". "I really am just a big idiot." she thought.

As she pulled herself from her memories. She realized she was the only one left in the council chamber except for her personal guard. "Where did everyone go?" She asked. "The meeting ended a half hour ago your highness." the guard said. "Why did you not tell me?" she asked slightly aggravated. "Because you were crying your highness, the council did not wish for me to disturb you." he said. Then she felt her tears streaming from her face.

"I miss him so much." She said as she wiped her eyes. "Who, your majesty?" he asked. "No one that you could possibly have ever known." she said. "Why don't you go to him, surely he misses you aswell?" he asked wondering who it could be and why she can't see him.

"You don't understand, I can't ever see him again!" she sobbed with tears freely streaming from her crimson eyes. "Then explain, if not to me then to someone." he said with a gentle, even tone. "WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE!" she yelled choking back even more sobbing. "Because this is my home and i want it's ruler to be committed to ruling, but you won't be until you finish whatever business you have with this man." he said not even batting an eye at her outburst of anger. "Find a way to see him, nothing is impossible in life if you try hard enough to achieve it." Midna heard his words but needed time to think... and some fresh air. With that thought she rose from her seat, thanked the guard for his advice and walked out of the council chamber into the palace garden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And with that i conclude chapter two. As before I appreciate comments and enjoy your feedback and input as to the direction of the story.

Also a quick note on this, I have no upload schedule but will attempt to be punctual and swift with updates.

Thank you for reading and i look forward to hearing from you.


End file.
